


《G22》

by gapricornus



Category: bts
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 04:50:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19940491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gapricornus/pseuds/gapricornus





	《G22》

*正泰、G字列车组、官能系列、你猜这是什么的车

田柾国后悔答应来参加建模大赛了，与他不同，大三的同系学长想争取保研资格这种比赛是必刷项目。同组三人，分工明确，田柾国负责数学建模，学长负责编程，另一个omega女生负责论文编纂润色。

三天三夜，本来就需要压缩睡觉时间来完成赛题，谁能想到最至关重要的时刻了，同组的omega居然在机房提前发情了。

距离提交论卷还剩下二十一小时。

十多组比赛队伍，四五十人挤在同一个机房，本身空气流通性就差，她这一发情期，整一个恶性催情炸弹，弄得满屋子的Alpha都不太好，自制力低点的全都跑去医务室买阻隔喷雾了。

除了田柾国这种高二就有“家室”了的，和零星几个母胎直A还能坚持着在机房继续演算、编程。

那个Omega的气味还余留在机房中，田柾国闻着心里一阵烦躁，索性给自己戴了三层口罩，窗户全部最大角度敞开，空调也改成四级叶风。

也许标记过其他Omega的Alpha作为交换要失去对其他气味的爱慕之心。

不足三小时的睡眠让田柾国脑内多巴胺的浓度低到不行，初步构建起论文粗稿后，他闭上酸胀的眼睛，揉捏着鼻梁走到空调出风口拉下口罩换气，不过是暂时放松那么两三分钟，冷气吹到脸上时田柾国开始想念金泰亨，想抵在对方腺体上去闻闻白檀樱花的香气，甚至可以想象泰亨会因为那个部位脆弱而敏感，愈发往他怀里躲。

太糟了，田柾国头抵着空调扇叶，手机定了一小时后的闹钟，准备眯一会醒了再继续改论文。

机房总有人进进出出，田柾国睡得迷迷糊糊，意识醒过好几次，感觉很多电脑屏幕远近不一的亮起白块，拼起来当床的椅子硌得他胯骨发痛。

好可惜，他没能梦到金泰亨。

好想知道他的泰亨现在正做着什么，是在理论课后排开小差睡到发尾都翘起呆愣的弧度，还是干脆躲去琴房拉一下午的大提琴，用挽起衬衣的手腕直到夕照落在琴弓上？

记得他的发情期也就在这几天了吧，没有自己在身边，能顺利度过吗？

是会选择打抑制剂继续做严丝合缝的首席大提琴手，还是干脆请假拉上窗帘，舒展身体亲手用情趣玩具纾解情潮呢

不过哪种都不是现在的田柾国该想的。

短暂休息过后，习惯性撕开一袋红参饮料重新坐到电脑前。等他慢悠悠地喝完，学长买了两份三明治回来。

田柾国现在闻着什么味都犯恶心，直言自己真吃不下了，好在学长也没有勉强，独自快速解决完两份，两人紧赶慢赶最后终于把论文提交上去了。

完成任务后的田柾国感受到一股前所未有的虚脱般轻松，也顾不上计较带谁躺的问题，他谢绝了请客邀约，只想好好洗个澡睡一觉。

等人真的洗掉三天的疲累和汗味后反而没有那么迫切的想睡觉了。田柾国头发没完全擦干，随意的把毛巾挂在脖子上边走边换手机卡。为了安心比赛，杜绝分神，田柾国特意把手机卡卸了。

而现在，他只想好好和金泰亨打一通电话。

等待信号恢复的时间比较慢，他插着耳机习惯性把歌单划到自录大提琴曲，就突然感觉耳中音乐不自然的卡顿了一下，紧接着就被dinglingdingling的信息提示音挤到噤声。

200多个未接，足足卡了十多分钟才完成逐个闪现。

田柾国心里咯噔一下，点开kakao软件后置顶聊天框上99+的未读，都是长短不一的语音，有50多秒的，也有像是手滑才错按出来的1秒，一路滑到最底，仿佛触摸到了对方膨胀扭结的心跳。

点开，是铺天盖地的抽泣喘息，田柾国被震惊在原地，他没触到过这般狼狈的金泰亨，浑身烧颤到话也说不稳，也咬不住字，又绵又抖的声音一遍遍喊田柾国的名字，说特别特别想他，能不能……

能不能接一下电话，就打五分钟好吗？

“该死的！”田柾国暗骂一声，扯下耳机线就开始往校门方向跑。

他不应该这么放心金泰亨的。

没有哪个被标记的Omega会继续满足于跳蛋、按摩棒，只要尝试过被自己的Alpha插入的感觉，就不可能再臣服于其他无生机的橡胶制品。

但不应该情况这么惨。

田柾国有时也挺恨自己无论什么情况下都会保持清醒的分析能力，情趣用品再没用也能帮他纾解出几次。

假设金泰亨没能成功打开装成人玩具的箱子，那么他能撑多久？

最后一通未接电话显示的是凌晨四点，现在是下午六点半，十四个小时。

拨过去，手机有电但无法接通。

第一通未接来电是昨天上午，那么金泰亨现在很有可能处于脱水昏睡状态。

实际上，金泰亨的真实处境比田柾国设想的要好很多，他的Omega很聪明，知道自己要糟就提前喝了补充体力的营养液。

田柾国奔出校门外就拦到了出租车，一路开到小区门口也不知道扔了给司机多少钱就往家里跑。一直到亲眼看见在沙发上絮起窝蜷缩在里面的金泰亨才长舒一口气，放下心来。

还好还好，人尚且保留着意识，哭得湿红的眼睛无力的眯着，见到他微微扬起一点角度，又落下一颗泪珠。

虚弱的抽泣把田柾国心疼到不行，半跪在沙发前把人抱紧怀里，这个时候金泰亨几乎已经没有力气再发出声音了，他身体因为抒发不出的欲浪而滚烫着，像快要蒸发的海。

看着好可怜。

田柾国把怀里人的头扶正，柔和地释放出信息素之后才亲亲泰亨的嘴角：“你做的很好，对不起没陪在你身边。”

绵长的吻结束后，才喂了些淡盐水水给金泰亨，喂到第二杯的时候，怀里的人摇摇头挣脱了。金泰亨用了很小的力气，但田柾国还是主动放开了他。

田柾国：“乖乖，再喝一杯比较好。”

没有田柾国在身边的发情期，金泰亨差不多把自己Alpha衣橱搬空了全堆在沙发上，自己躺进去，模拟被田柾国拥抱的感觉。

可夏季衣物换洗频率高，残留在衣物上的大多都是洗涤液的香气，所以他才会一遍遍给田柾国打电话听预设留言。衣服只是披在身上，人一动，就要往下滑，露出圆润汗湿的肩头，金泰亨按着胸前的汗衫，缓缓压低身体。

田柾国眼皮一跳，下意识伸手挡了一下，然后他就后悔了。

只见金泰亨顿住了，又是一声委屈的抽泣，抬起头来眼泪止不住流出眼眶，他眼眶红了一圈，咬紧嘴唇，小声说：“我想吃，不行吗？”

发情期的Omega都是天生的淫娃。

田柾国自然说不出拒绝的话，平时自矜自持的首席大提琴手，眼下浑身赤裸说想要给自己口想吃精液，说没感觉是不可能的除非不举。

过分刺激了。

田柾国感觉到柔软的舌迷恋般地舔舐冠状体，两只手握着阴茎柱体，埋头细细的亲，笨拙的舔弄顶端分泌的粘液。

他只要低下头就能看到自家Omega过分红润的唇，呼吸不由得燥热起来，还要时不时伸手托住金泰亨酸软下滑的身体。

田柾国小幅度在对方口腔顶动，揉捏他软软的脸颊，哄到：“你没力气，要不要躺着我来动，嗯？”

偏偏这个时候金泰亨又异常固执，腰完全塌下去，把肿胀阴茎完全含进口腔，压在喉咙口一下下做深喉。

黏死人了，可田柾国不得不承认，作为Alpha他真的很吃这一套。

金泰亨被他扶着腰，舔到嘴巴发酸田柾国才射，浓浓的精液流满口腔深处，金泰亨想含没含住，从嘴角溢出一股，他全部咽下去才止了哭。

田柾国揉揉Omega汗湿的刘海，朝下面穴口摸的时候才发现里面塞了东西，好像兔子尾巴一样的短短一截，埋很深，拉得时候肠道敏感，金泰亨受不了这种刺激趴在他肩头直呻吟，拉出来一看才发现居然是自己的内裤。

这也太……田柾国说不出那个形容词。

“宝贝，你……自己塞进去的吗？”

而此时金泰亨却不肯承认了，只是死死扒着田柾国的后背，把那根想了很久阴茎往自己肉洞里塞。

“柾国，我难受。”

被他这样勾引，田柾国徒生出一股施虐欲，他把金泰亨抱起来，掰开被肠液弄得黏腻不堪的臀缝，一下子肏到好深的地方。

啊——

金泰亨被快感猛抽一鞭，受不住得仰倒在床。田柾国就着现成的姿势把金泰亨的双腿掰得更开，逼迫他大喇喇敞开身体，埋头猛操起来。

犹如一条被破开肚皮的银鱼，金泰亨哭叫着在床上翻腾，他手臂被禁锢住就不停的抬腰，结果被进去到更深的地方。

金泰亨小声求饶：“不行，慢一点好不好，好痛。”

他已经分不清是痛还是爽了。

“没事的，乖乖你放松点，坐起来好不好？”

“你……你为难我。”金泰亨被操得东摇西晃，仅仅是攀住对方肩膀都是件十分艰难的事，肥糯的臀肉不停撞击在田柾国结实的腹肌上发出啪啪啪的水声，他们黏糊糊的贴在一起，狼狈又煽情。

“嗯哈…….你扶我。”

坐起来的时候，阴茎果不其然又进入到前所未有的深度，刺激的金泰亨直接射出一股，他又委屈起来，面颊潮红在田柾国肩膀上蹭来蹭去：“我想你。”

他紧紧抱着田柾国，乖乖被操了好一会儿，忍不住说想要亲亲，满足的被湿吻后有软声撒着娇说：“柾国你能不能再标记我一次？”

令人头皮发麻的快感只因这句话快速冷却下来，田柾国保持深入的姿势捧住金泰亨的脸，轻轻抚摸着脸侧的皮肤：“怎么了泰泰？”

要知道，就算人的牙齿在莫氏硬度上达到了7，但毕竟是钝器，标记所造成的疼痛还是无法忽略的，尤其是在腺体那么敏感的地方，除非不得已，一般不会有人想要被同一个人标记两次。

什么原因能让金泰亨想再次被标记，田柾国不敢想。

那200通未接电话隐藏着的是怎样的等待？

“我想你。”金泰亨窝在田柾国怀里，反复说着想他的话。

“我特别特别想你，那时候我一点味道都闻不到……你能不能多留点味道在我身体里？”

田柾国说不出话，他下巴抵在金泰亨腺体上，做着他在机房就想要做的事情，温柔的亲亲自家Omega的腺体，感受淡而舒缓的东樱香气。

他最后也没有满足自家Omega想要重新被标记的想法。

田柾国蹭着对方的腺体，一字一句的叮嘱：“你是我的Omega，所以你不必懂事，你可以向我索取。”

“因为比起留更多味道在你身体里，我更愿意亲自陪在你身边。”


End file.
